American Psycho
American Psycho es una novela publicada en 1991 por Bret Easton Ellis y que describe, en primera persona, los episodios en la vida de un yuppie asesino de Manhattan a finales de los ochenta. La novela está escrita tal como la escribiría un psicópata, en un estilo que expresa sus obsesiones, manías, sadismos, odio y vacío existencial: un largo monólogo que puede llegar a parecer incoherente en algunos pasajes, pero que corresponde al contexto de desquiciamiento mental del personaje. Argumento El protagonista, Patrick Bateman, tiene veintisiete años y vive en el edificio American Gardens, entre la riqueza y sofisticación de la alta sociedad de Manhattan y Wall Street. Cultiva su cuerpo y apariencia, prestando gran atención a los objetos, las marcas y el diseño. Tiene novia y amante. Graduado en Harvard y con un máster en la Escuela de Negocios de Harvard, es vicepresidente del departamento de fusiones y adquisiciones en Pierce & Pierce. También es un asesino en serie, caníbal y practicante de sexo ultraviolento. Siente especial predilección por asesinar prostitutas jóvenes, aunque también comete deleznables crímenes con mendigos, artistas callejeros, homosexuales e inclusive niños. Sus principales crímenes son descritos con escalofriantes detalles; también, sus obsesiones (ya sea acerca de la tecnología, el vestuario o los cantantes y grupos musicales de moda) son expuestas en forma muy prolija. firmando libros tras una lectura.]] Bateman se siente vacío existencialmente y rechaza toda posibilidad de comprometerse sentimentalmente con las mujeres; las desprecia profundamente y sólo las contempla en clave sexual o como objeto de su psicopatía. Rechaza el amor, pero en cierto momento de vacío existencial, declara para sí mismo: "sólo quiero que me quieran". A pesar de su desprecio por la vida y el dolor ajeno se abstiene de asesinar a las tres únicas personas que le profesan un amor verdadero: su amante Courtney, su colega homosexual Luis Carruters y su secretaria Jean; esta última, llega a descolocarlo con su bondad e inocencia frente al mal que él representa. Al término de la novela se revela que la mayor parte de los crímenes del protagonista son producto de su imaginación, aunque se deja abierta la posibilidad de que algunos sí los habría cometido realmente (un taxista lo reconoce como asesino de uno de sus colegas, sobre la base de un retrato que circula en el centro de la ciudad). También, en una especie de epifanía final, acepta el amor sincero de Jean, aunque se sienta incapaz de devolvérselo y con el temor de envolverla en su psicopatía. La novela no sólo describe las andanzas de Bateman, sino que es el vehículo de una fuerte crítica social al modo de vida de los yuppies de finales de los 80, resaltando sus peores aspectos: el cultivo de la apariencia a cualquier costo, el exitismo económico y materialista como aspiración suprema, las relaciones humanas superficiales (es habitual la confusión de nombres entre los personajes), el sexismo y el narcisismo que inducen al menosprecio hacia las mujeres, un clasismo exacerbado que conlleva el rechazo visceral hacia los mendigos, los afroamericanos y los artistas callejeros, el consumo habitual de diferentes drogas, entre las que destaca la cocaína. Adaptaciones cinematográficas *''American Psycho'' dirigida en 2000 por Mary Harron. *''American Psycho 2'' segunda parte de la película y sin relación con la novela. Fue estrenada directamente en vídeo y su protagonista es una mujer. Enlaces externos *Extenso análisis académico Vartan Messier. "Canons of Transgression: Shock, Scandal, and Subversion from Matthew Lewis's The Monk to Bret Easton Ellis's American Psycho". *Briankotek.com Sitio dedicado a la discusión y análisis de la obra. *American Psycho more than it seems. Interesante reseña de Bill Jackson. Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas de 1991 Categoría:Literatura satírica